The Legend of the Grey Knight
by Darth Shihiro
Summary: A member of a clan of sith trained to kill jedi finds out hes the legendary grey knight said to destroy the sith and jedi and form his own order. Sorry for the wait hope its all worth it.
1. Prologue

Star Wars

Knights of the Old Republic

The Legend of the Grey Knight

Prologue 

The three Sith looked upon the graduates with utter disgust. Out of a class of 300 only 50 survived the training. The Stalon Academy was home to the elite Stalon Clan, a clan of Sith trained specifically to hunt down and kill the Jedi. They were the best of the best that the Sith could offer and they had proved that time and time again with the deaths of many Jedi and the elimination of 27 Jedi temples. They were admired and praised by all the Sith within the galaxy and were rightfully feared by all the Jedi. The elite Sith that led the Stalon Clan were the Zabrak Jastine Stalon, a vicious Sith Marauder whose skill with a lightsaber ran unmatched by any in the academy, the human Leon Stalon, A Sith Assassin who many think should be the leader of the Stalon Clan because of his perfection in the art of assassination, and the twilek Naira Stalon, A Sith Lord whose strength in the Force was feared throughout the galaxy. As Lord Jastine scanned the crowd his eyes were drawn to four individuals standing side by side as the only remaining members of the freshman class. These students were Shihiro, Marx, Shugetsu, and Suay. They were also all four taken from a raided Jedi Temple on Tatooine. Jastine smiled at the thought of these four students, the best the Stalon Clan has seen since the days of himself, Naira, and Leon. The young Shihiro was what really caught Jastine's eyes. His skill with the lightsaber was becoming the stuff of legend and he was only fourteen years old. He had won the academy's lightsaber competition four times in a row, something Jastine couldn't even accomplish in his illustrious career as a student in the Stalon Academy. This made him proud but fearful as well. Already the masters at the academy were comparing the skill of the young Shihiro to Jastine and were saying he may one day surpass the skill of Lord Jastine. The boy was good he had to admit, but as good as him he truly doubted it. He was the best lightsaber duelist in the entire Stalon Clan and he was not going to be passed up by a mere boy. The time had come for the three masters to choose a padawan from one of the remaining students to train until knighthood. Knowing that he couldn't possibly choose Shihiro, he'd kill the boy in training only to prove himself, he decided on the next best option. Suay was right up there in skill with Shihiro. Although he had thrashed her on many occasions it really was unfair to compare her to the awesome Shihiro. Stepping up to the front of the stage Jastine held up a hand and the entire student body went silent.

" You have all done well to reach this point in the Stalon Clan and therefore I am proud of you all. Those not strong enough to reach the place that you all are at I say good riddance. We do not cater to the weak in the Stalon Clan so either prosper or perish. It has come to the point in time for us masters to choose a padawan from among you. As the chosen leader of the Stalon Clan it is my privilege to choose first. Suay Stalon you have prospered greatly and have proven yourself to be an amazing swordsman even though you are but a freshman. Step forward and take the parts to craft your weapon of destruction."

A young girl of fourteen with jet black shortly cropped hair along with two bangs in the front steps forward and takes a metallic cylinder along with crystals.

"Thank you Lord Jastine, under your guidance I vow to destroy the Jedi order and become an asset to the Sith Empire."

Suay steps off the stage and retreats along with Jastine to immediately begin the grueling training required to become a Sith. As the next in line to choose a padawan Leon Stalon steps to Jastines former position.

"I have heard greatly of the prowess in the art of assassination of a certain freshman student by the name of Marx Stalon. It is said you have passed with honors every single one of the assassin tests thrown at you and that is something that I Lord Leon can advance to a level that will make the mere mention of your name to those pathetic Jedi a death sentence. Marx Stalon step forward and follow me to the deaths of many Jedi."

A Kel Dor male with a strange x upon his forehead steps forward and takes the components to make his lightsaber before following Leon off into the training part of the Academy.

"I have the true privilege of picking the most promising student I have ever laid eyes on as my personal apprentice. Shihiro Stalon you need no introduction for you are one of the best swordsman I have ever had the opportunity of watching in combat. You are the epitome of a Sith Marauder and the prime example of a warrior. Together we will bring the Jedi order to it's knees and bring about the reign of the Sith that will last for al eternity. Come forward."

As Naira finishes her statement a human steps forward with long jet black hair to his shoulders and an almost black pair of eyes. He carried an almost visible aura of strength and skill and commanded the respect of those around him with only his presence. Stepping forward Shihiro takes the lightsaber components and follows Naira into the training section. Another master of the Academy tells the rest of the students to return to their training and await the moment when the less prominent masters of the Stalon Clan will choose their padawans.

The three masters looked upon their new padawans with scrutiny and visualized the Sith they would become under their guidance.

"You three will now make your lightsabers by yourself with no help from anyone. Any other materials you need will be provided upon asking. Go at it." Commands Naira to the padawans.

"They will indeed be great" says Leon watching the retreating forms of the three students.

"hmmph" grunts Jastine in reply before walking off.

"Watch your student's back Master Naira for Lord Jastine sees him as competition. That could be disastrous." States Leon before following Jastine out of the small room with the students hard at work building the thing that will cause the death of many, many Jedi.

With a smile at whom she thought would be the greatest Sith of all time, Naira leaves the room behind to meditate on where to start her padawan's training.


	2. Chapter 1: Training Pays Off

Chapter 1: Training Pays Off 

4 years later…

He spun away miraculously dodging a slash from a training lightsaber that would have caused much pain upon contact. His opponent stood stunned at the evasive maneuver and unable to follow up because of the untimely distraction. Just enough for Shihiro to roll under his pitiful swing and come up with a blinding strike to the leg followed by the back of the neck. Shugetsu fell to the floor in pain and Shihiro raised his training saber in victory before helping his friend up.

"I do not like it." States the pale-white orange eyed Twilek Sith Lord Naira Stalon.

"I agree friendship does not become of a Sith." Answers a human with short black hair.

"They are young Leon they form bonds as we once had in our youth." replies the black Zabrak Sith Jastine.

With a glare that if looks could kill would be considered genocide, Leon thought back to the early days at the academy. Him and Jastine were indeed friends at one point but that friendship was driven away when their respective masters sent them on separate missions to kill the same Jedi. Angry for thinking his master sent Leon because he himself was incompetent Jastine struck Leon down and left him for dead. The masters true intent, however, was to indeed drive the friends apart by using to their advantage Jastine's overgrown pride. The Sith have no friends.

"Well what should we do Lord Jastine?" asks Naira with a respectful tone, to get on Jastine's bad side has never once turned out good.

"Let them be it will be driven out and if not…" Jastine smiles at Leon, "I could think of something." He adds before walking off.

"I really hate him." Growls Leon.

"Good, but you should never expect to hit your opponent or he can catch you off guard." Says Shihiro to his friend.

"I swear Hiro you should be a master already that move could of caught Lord Jastine off guard. And also it didn't feel pleasant."

"Lord Jastine would not have been caught off guard with that novice move." Says a scowling Suay entering one of the many training rooms incorporated in the Stalon Academy.

"Aren't you ever the pleasant one." Says Shugetsu inciting laughter from Shihiro. Spurred on by his friend's amusement Shugetsu adds, " Honestly were you born with a frown or is it your preferred look. If so then you must not look in the mirror at all. You could smile once i….." he was cut off as Suay's double-bladed lightsaber ignited and was directed towards Shugetsu's head. Shugetsu's life was almost forfeit if not for the flash of red as Shihiro's lightsaber intercepted Suay's. Leaping back Suay's grip on her lightsaber tightened as Shihiro drops into is near famous stance, arms above him holding his saber diagonally pointed down.

"Ready for another whipping." Smiles Shihiro forcing Suay into a near frenzied attack. Suay worked her double-bladed purple lightsaber magnificently only to be blocked and parried by Shihiro at every turn. Slashing down but being blocked by Shihiro Suay spins and brings the other side of her lightsaber up directly at him. Forced to jump back and catch Suay's saber with his Shihiro's poor balance at the moment allows Suay to slam his lightsaber up and out. With another spin Suay back thrusts her saber right into Shihiro's gut.

"Hiro!" screams Shugetsu in horror.

But he indeed worried for nothing as he saw the outcome of Suay's near deadly move.

When she had thrust back Shihiro had released his grip on his saber with one hand and caught the hilt of Suay's saber with it. He then proceeded to pull the hilt up to Suay's throat and hold it there with his superior strength. Also his saber had now found its way to a position ready to be thrust through her back.

"Good form, but its aggressiveness makes you sloppy."

"My master would run circles around you do not presume to teach me anything." She growls in response. Taking advantage of his distraction Suay lets go of her saber with one hand and places it on his stomach. Before he could react Suay summons the Force and sends Shihiro flying back into a wall. Shaking off the mental cobwebs Shihiro barely dodges a spinning slash that would have cleaved him in many places due to her spinning the saber all around her spinning body. Getting up from his evasive roll he just manages to get his saber up to deflect attack after attack. Her energy seemed endless but Shihiro saw through the façade and really saw her waning energy. It was only a matter of time before fatigue set in. The rational thing to do would be to wait it out and hold on for her to tire and make a mistake, but Shihiro wasn't ever considered rational. Instead, intent on beating her in a match of swordsmanship, Shihiro launches himself into an astonishing spin slashing and stabbing while keeping Suay totally on the defensive. To Suay it seemed his saber was blocked by her only to appear in another far off spot dangerously close to ending her life. He was toying with her this whole time and she hadn't sensed it. Ducking under a powerful horizontal slash Shihiro shot up slamming his lightsaber upon hers with such a force that it sent her staggering back. With another spin he worked his saber up and then down moving directions so fluently it seemed he flowed with the wind. Blocking another slash from Suay Shihiro sweeps her lightsaber to the left and throws an elbow into her unprotected nose hearing cartilage snap and sending blood into the air. As she reeled from the blow Shihiro twisted and kicked her legs out from under her and threw her with the Forces help into the same wall she had sent him into earlier. With a mad dash aided in speed by the Force Shihiro nimbly spins away from a blind thrust thrown by the desperate Suay and bashes her saber across her body before kicking it into the air, slamming his hilt into her face, and ultimately catching her double-bladed lightsaber and deactivating one side while holding both lightsabers scissor like at her neck.

"Yield." States Shihiro in a cool manner.

Spitting in reply Suay replies, "Go to Hell you bastard."

"Enough!" shouts a voice powerful enough to send a shiver down Shihiro's spine. The utter fear was visible on Suay's face. Her master was dead set on her not fighting Shihiro. He had even gone so far as to threaten her. Now embarrassment was clear on Jastine's face and anger soon greatly outweighed it.

"Before you act Lord Jastine your student nearly killed Shugetsu, Shihiro was acting only in defense of the padawan." Says Naira fearful that Jastine would strike down her student.

Casting a look at the scared Naira his sight traversed to Leon standing there with an annoyingly smug look. Anger surged through Jastine's body and all around him the others could sense what was coming. Pushing Shihiro away Jastine approached Suay with a look that promised a slow and painful death. Pulling out a whip Jastine raised his arm and whipped the young girl brutally.

"Stop it!" shouts Shihiro approaching the maniac Jastine.

"Shihiro hold your tongue!" commands Naira in a tone revealing she was not pleased.

Not listening to his master, Shihiro grabs Jastine by the wrist and pulls him to the side. Taking advantage of the Sith Lord's back being towards him Shihiro slams his palm into the base of Jastine's shoulder dislocating it painfully. Activating his lightsaber Jastine turns to Shihiro grimacing in pain and anger. Shihiro looks at Jasine's active saber and notices the blade. It was a pure black blade that seemed to send out an aura of malevolence and evil. Before Jastine could react, however, Naira waves a hand and her student falls to the floor completely unconscious.

"He is my student to punish Jastine not yours." Says Naira picking up Shihiro with the force and carrying him to the disciplinary room.

With a laugh at the hurt Jastine Leon walks out of the room to find his student and tell him of what transpired.

"Damn Hiro she really did a number on you." Says Shugetsu rubbing healing ointment on Shihiro's back. The young man's back was covered in deep scars delivered by Naira with the help of a Force Whip. They were bleeding profusely and Shugetsu was doing all he could to keep the hundreds of wounds from leaking out all of Shihiro's lifeblood. It was a miracle Shihiro was even conscious and even more astonishing was what he overheard Naira telling Leon. Not once did the valiant Shihiro cry out, not once did he ask for mercy. Shugetsu had been beaten by a Force Whip once by his master, the volatile Lord Karn. Karn was a mean son of a bantha who thought pain brought strength. This means Shugetsu was put through more pain then any one man should. But while being hit with the Force Whip it was all he could handle holding back tears and his friend hadn't even cried out. His admiration for the young Shihiro grew stronger every day. "Oh and you should've seen Jastine's face after he was robbed the chance to punish you himself. Thank Naira buddy cause he was pissed. And did you see that lightsaber; I've never seen a black one. It must be rare as Hell."

"Shut up." States Shihiro in a flat, ask no questions tone.

"I'm sorry Hiro. Just trying to lighten the mood you know." Replies Shugetsu deeply hurt.

"I'm the one who's sorry, acting like a flaming Jedi. I really don't know where that compassion for that bantha fodder of a girl came from but I couldn't contain it."

"Yeah strange…" smiles Shugetsu.

"What's the matter….no you don't think I like her?"

"Well you were passionate in saving her." Laughs Shugetsu dodging a punch from Shihiro.

"I'd rather take a bothan stunner to the nether regions."

"Oh Suay I don't know what it is about you but I can't keep away from you" says Shugetsu mocking Shihiro. "Save me handsome Shihiro." He adds in a girly voice.

" Well tell me how a lightsaber tastes." Growls Shihiro drawing his lightsaber. "I may be hurt but I could be blind, deaf, and dumb and still wipe the floor with you.

"Bring it ya love sick punk." Responds Shugetsu drawing his.

The two clashed in flashes of crimson inside their small living quarters with smiles on each of their faces. Shugetsu jumps on top of his bed before having to jump again over Shihiro's lightsaber. He lands only to catch a straight kick to the face. Stumbling back blindly he opens his eyes to see a red lightsaber directly in front of his face.

"I win yet again." Laughs Shihiro victoriously.

"Lucky." Shugetsu says spitting out blood.

" Lets get some rest we have to get up in two hours."

"Good night." Says a sleepy Shugetsu before getting into bed.

Shihiro lies down on his bed not to sleep but rather to think. What had made him interfere in Suay's punishment? He knew Shugetsu was being absurd in stating the fact that he liked the crazed young woman, he didn't even find her attractive. What was it then that made him stop Jastine? Shihiro had always been honorable in battle even so far to throw an opponent's lightsaber back to them after they dropped it before defeating the guy in combat. He was not to hot with the stealth aspects of training either. Both Marx and Shugetsu beat him drastically in those tests. The only other student to match him in lightsaber combat was Suay and even her he could defeat rather easily. This brought him to the assumption of maybe he just didn't like Jastine. Ever since he was old enough to hold a lightsaber his skill was often compared with the legendary Sith Lord. After initial training it was whispered that he might just be able to hold his own against Lord Jastine. He knew those whispers hadn't fallen on deaf ears for Jastine's eyes filled with hate whenever he looked at the student. Maybe Shihiro was just as determined as Jastine to finally discover who was better. Shihiro took great pride in his sword fighting skills and he loved more then anything the thrill of clashing lightsabers with a worthy opponent. Lost in his thoughts Shihiro didn't sense in any way the opening of his dorm room door or the man now standing at the foot of his bed.

"Arm yourself." Says a voice making Shihiro roll out of bed and turn his saber on as a lightsaber sliced through right where he had been laying down. In the darkness Shihiro found it strange that he couldn't see his enemies saber for all about a second. Jastine had a black lightsaber. Hearing a lightsaber activate Shugetsu had jumped out of bed at the same time as Shihiro and hit the lights on with the force. To his astonishment there Lord Jastine stood wielding his black lightsaber looking on a Shihiro filled with dread. He may have wanted a fight with Jastine but the Sith Lord's exploits were the thing of legend and there was nothing stopping the Sith Lord from killing the young man if he won. With the Force Shihiro told Shugetsu to stay out of it but all the while knowing his friend would ignore him. Acting before his less skilled friend could Shihiro charges the battle ready Jastine lightsaber held high before letting go with one hand and blasting the Sith Lord through the open door with a surprisingly strong Force push. Jastine, using the Force to keep on his feet, was reduced to sliding instead of flying through the air. He slid back until connecting with the wall adjacent to Shihiro's dorm room door. Before he realized what was going on Shihiro was upon him. They danced through the hallway lightsabers clashing as other students peered out of their rooms to find the two best swordsmen in the academy going at it, a sight none wanted to miss. Jastine and Shihiro seemed to foil each other's attacks at every turn and their fight was one of beauty. Spinning while blocking a vicious attack by the angry Sith Lord Shihiro twists again and seeps Jastine's lightsaber across his body before throwing an elbow to his temple. Shihiro follows up with a brutal jab to the kidney and a slash to the neck with his saber that would have been the finishing blow even for a good swordsman, but Jastine was better than good. With reflexes that stunned Shihiro, Jastine ducks blindly under the blow and throws a thundering kick to the jaw of Shihiro. The young man reeling from the blow just barely manages to get out of the way of a massive flurry of attacks from the aggressive Sith Lord. He gets his lightsaber up just in time to block a downward slash that most surely would have ended his young life. Pushing up the black lightsaber of his opponent he throws his shoulder into Jastine's gut only to meet a chest and abdomen made up of purely muscle. The attack sent Jastine back in pain but also bruised Shihiro's shoulder painfully. Scanning his surroundings Shihiro sees that the two fighters are now in the Room of Darkness, a shrine to the old masters of the academy filled with statues and tomes they themselves wrote. In the middle of the room going up was a flight of stairs leading to the tombs of the Sith Lords. Jastine and Shihiro were now at the base of the stairs and were circling each other sizing their opponents up.

"You are good but I am Lord Jastine leader of the Stalon Clan and you are but a boy of eighteen. You will not walk out of here with your life."

"Do you speak so that you may catch your breathe by stalling me or that you must remind yourself to boost your confidence in a fight that you will lose."

Jastine launches himself at Shihiro driving the young warrior up the stairs.

"You're not a fighter you are a dancer." Growls Jastine at the spinning Shihiro.

"Maybe, but my dance is a dance of death." Replies Shihiro before flipping over the Sith Lord's head and slashing at the back of his exposed legs.

Putting his hand two stairs above him Jastine does a one handed flip to the stairs above while doing a slash of his own. Their two lightsabers slammed together before Jastine landed on his feet and Shihiro attacked with an amazing fury and strength.

"Fool you gave up the high ground." Says Jastine with utter confidence.

With only a smile in reply Shihiro prepares for a move he knows his unblockable if your opponent holds the high ground. Putting a foot next to Jastine's Shihiro gathers every ounce of his speed and swings his lightsaber so fast he seems a blur. Jastine is forced to work his lightsaber as fast as he can to keep up with the young student until Shihiro launches into his special attack. Using His speed and Jastine's along with the blurring lightsabers Shihiro, with his foot still on the side of Jastine's, spins up the stairs to the one above Jastine. The flurry of fast attacks blinded both fighters so that when Shihiro spun up the stairs Jastine was still unable to see. Once Jastine noticed it was too late, Shihiro's lightsaber sliced through Jastine's smoky gray and black Sith robes right through his unprotected side. Letting out a shout of pain Jastine leaps from the stairs down to the ground below followed closely by Shihiro.

"Oh no." says Naira waking from her deep slumber. Through the Force she had felt the conflict between her student and Jastine. Trying to contact both of them she fails blocked by their sheer rage and concentration on their fight. Again through the Force she wakes Leon. _"Jastine and Shihiro are fighting"_ she says in her mind.

Waking because of the intrusion into his mind Leon replies, _"Let them kill each other."_

The sudden feeling of extreme anger crept into his mind and he realized who he was talking to, Naira after all had destroyed an entire planet alone with the Force. _"What shall you have me do Mistress Naira?" _

"_We need to stop them before they do kill each other. They are in the Room of Darkness."_ Naira responds getting on her black Sith robes and Force power enhancing circlet.

"Damn witch. She's lucky she pleases me from time to time otherwise my lightsabers would feast on her flesh." Leon says to himself while dressing in his black and dark red robes and belting on his two lightsabers.

"I heard that Leon. It reminds me though, meet me in my chambers after this incident is finished."

With a renewed smile Leon walks out of his room and meets up with Naira. Together they travel to the Room of Darkness.

Their lightsabers clashed for perhaps the thousandth time as the crowd of students and masters watched in awe the amazing display of swordsmanship. Truly though the only thing that overrode that sight was the fact that Jastine was hurt. Shihiro had sliced him good with that amazing maneuver he pulled off on the stairs.

"Its called the Phantom Step if you want me to teach it to you I'd be happy to oblige." Says Shihiro driving back Jastine with another amazing twisting and turning attack routine. Jastine only growls in reply and mentally beats himself up for getting hurt by this beginner. Before retreating anymore steps back Jastine presses Shihiro into the defensive by gathering all his strength and using Force Fury. The Force power enhances his strength, speed, and agility. Unable to combat Jastine with his newfound power Shihiro flips atop a bookcase in retreat.

"Now you see the face of real power." Says Jastine with a confident smile.

Shihiro didn't return the smile because he sensed the confident part was well earned.

"They are amazing." Stutters Leon watching Shihiro and Jastine fight each other with all they got.

"We still need to find away to stop them" replies Naira watching in shock. Her student was holding his own against a Sith Lord who happens to be one of the greatest lightsaber duelists ever and he was only eighteen years of age. Pride but a sense of loss enveloped Naira. Holding his own but not winning. How Jastine was even standing with that gruesome wound in his side was remarkable. After seeing Jastine use his powerful form of Force Fury and watching Shihiro retreat she knew it would soon be over.

"Shit, what do I do know? I was barely holding him off before and now he's even better." Thinks Shihiro to himself. His moment of reflection was broken as the new and improved Jastine leaped atop the bookcase with Shihiro. Immediately the fight resumed. The Sith Lord's new strength was apparent as each time their sabers clashed Shihiro had to fight off the numbness growing in his arms. His new blinding speed also kept Shihiro on his toes and unable to take the offensive. Shihiro's only hope was the Force Fury wearing off and he had no clue when that could be, minutes, hours? Desperation soon took over as Shihiro was forced to use every bit of his skill to hold off the incredible Sith Lord. Flipping of the bookcase Shihiro tried to think and run while heading for a more open area with Jastine on his heels. Two students and their respective masters occupied the training room. The students stopped their fighting as Shihiro slid into the room with a black lightsaber slashing over his head. Hopping off his knees Shihiro spins in the air and throws a kick right into Jastine's face. He might as well have kicked the wall. Running through the kick Jastine pounds his hilt into the face off Shihiro opening it up and sending blood running down his face. Jastine then connects with a powerful elbow to the already tender face of the young student. Continuing the spin Jastine slashes with his lightsaber opening up Shihiro's black Sith robes but not hitting flesh as the young man leaps back as far as he could. Shihiro saw the inevitability of his defeat but a sliver of hope appeared, the Force Fury ran out.

Every single one of the people watching the fight in the Room of Darkness ran with the two combatants to the training room.

"I have changed my mind Leon, lets let them fight it out and hope it ends their conflict but not their lives." Says Naira running after Shihiro and Jastine.

"Mistress Naira, what if Shihiro loses?" asks Shugetsu running up to catch up.

"Do not worry Shugetsu we will not allow them to kill each other." She replies still running. They arrive in the training room just in time to see Jastine's Force Fury wear off.

If Shihiro thought it would be easier to combat Jastine without the Force Fury he was badly mistaken. Jastine more then made up for the lost boost to his abilities with an astonishing display of swordsmanship showing why he was the greatest swordsman of the Stalon Clan. Shihiro was hard pressed to match Jastine's amazing abilities but he tried and was rather successful. The crowd still couldn't believe that the young man was still holding off the Sith Lord and actually had struck Jastine in the side wounding him badly. Out of nowhere the tired Shihiro attacks Jastine with a fury the onlookers and the Sith Lord himself didn't believe he had the energy for. He spun and twisted striking Jastine at angles he didn't think were possible. Ducking under a strike that would've beheaded him Shihiro pushes Jastine's lightsaber up with his own all the while nailing the Sith Lord in the jaw with an incredible uppercut that actually lifted Jastine off the ground. Bringing his saber around for a horizontal slash Shihiro wasn't fast enough to dodge a brutal head butt as Jastine slammed his head back forward after it was forced back from the uppercut. Blood flew as the cut on Shihiro's forehead opened even further. Blood flowed into his eyes obscuring his vision and letting Jastine slip through his defenses with a powerful slash to the abdomen. Shihiro jumps back and turns into a roll to get away from the strong Sith Lord only to be put on the defensive again as Jastine seemed to appear in front of him. Unable to think rationally drops to one knee and kicks out with his other leg. The kick, although he wasn't even able to see, connected with the groin of Jastine giving Shihiro enough time to wipe the blood from his eyes and concentrate in the Force to heal his wound. He only had enough energy left in him to stop it from bleeding but that had to be good enough because Jastine was already recovering and upon him yet again. Shihiro tried his best but the part of his abdomen that was sliced open by Jastine's lightsaber hurt him every time he moved. That wound was joined by another as Jastine's lightsaber slashed a fresh wound directly across the old one. Wincing in pain Shihiro just managed to deflect another strike that would have skewered him but only enough to diminish it into a short cut across his chest. Pain blurred his eyes and made his motions sluggish but Shihiro was determined not to lose. His determination, however, did not outweigh fact, the fact that he was about to lose this battle. Kicking the hilt of Shihiro's lightsaber Jastine knocks it away from the weakened warrior. Sensing victory Jastine spins and again hits Shihiro with his lightsaber burning another wound into the already injured student. Blackness swam in front of Shihiro's eyes and he was vaguely aware of Shugetsu screaming for him. The floor came up to swallow him and the only thought that entered through his mind was win. Jastine was now standing over Shihiro as the boy was lying on his stomach lightsaber poised to strike through his open back and end his young life once and for all. Ignoring the shouts of Naira, Leon, and the annoying Shugetsu Jastine got ready to kill the young man who dared try him. Before he could he saw something that gave him pause, Shihiro was struggling to get up. No one could take that punishment and still be active. Nevertheless Shihiro was now on his hands and knees and slowly struggling to stand on his knees alone. In anger Jastine started to come down with his saber and kill the intolerable student. Shihiro had one last shot to win, one last wild card to play. Through his four years of training with Naira she had taught him how to harness a rather efficiency he had with a certain Force technique. It was time that he finally tried it out outside of training. Taking in all the breath he could hold and right before the black lightsaber of his enemy could pierce through his back Shihiro gathers all his Force strength and lets out a powerful scream which shakes the training room to it's foundation and sends Jastine flying hard into a wall. The Force Scream made every single person in the room temporarily deaf and sent them through the air. As they get up they all evacuate the training area running for their lives as the building crumbled around their ears.

"What…the…Hell…was that?" asks Leon in awe.

"Training pays off Lord Leon, it pays off indeed." Replies Naira with a proud smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 2: Expulsion

Chapter 2: Expulsion 

Shihiro was still bedridden after his disastrous fight with the Sith Lord Jastine. It had been four weeks since the epic duel between the two elite swordsmen and each one of those weeks Shihiro had been in the medical wing of the Stalon Academy. The Stalon Clan was much different then the normal Sith of the time for the single fact of caring about its disciples. They only cared for a simple reason, not out of love or respect, but the students were no use to the cause if they were dead. Especially as good as student as Shihiro. Through the efforts of many Sith Masters Shihiro was well on his way on the road to recovery. The nasty cut on his head had all but disappeared not even leaving a scar. The only lasting injuries that were more difficult for the masters to heal were from the devastating Force Scream he had unleashed that crumbled the entire training area of the Academy. No one was seriously injured, except of course for Shihiro and Lord Jastine. Shihiro had withstood a tremendous beating both at the hands of Jastine and for the fact that an entire building came down on him. Jastine had come off a lot better then the young Shihiro with only a few broken bones and a mild concussion. Shihiro had suffered a broken spine that was already on its way to full health, a major concussion, and a deep laceration in his leg that led to an enormous loss of blood. The burnt lightsaber wounds were healed but they left gruesome scars that would last for the rest of his life. Shugetsu had come to visit him on many occasions just to say hi or inform him of the various going on of the Academy but he was a lot of times too busy with his training under Lord Karn. His own master Mistress Naira also visited him a lot to advance his training on the limited things he could do. She had shown pride but also promised him a session of discipline that would make a Hssiss Dragon cry in pain. Not only had he utterly destroyed the training part of the Academy but he had also assaulted a Sith Lord, a crime that promised a slow death. Jastine had fought the decision of execution and since he was the leading member of the Stalon Clan his word was law. Shihiro knew the Sith Lord was only embarrassed by being taken to his limits by a mere student and awaiting a rematch but he was indeed grateful. Grateful but scared all the same; he was not to enthusiastic about another fight with the skilled Jastine. Glad he was able to move his upper body Shihiro sits up and leans back against the wall while grunting in pain. Hearing a small gasp Shihiro turns and sees a young woman sitting at his bedside and staring at him with a devious smile. Confused Shihiro follows her line of sight down to his incredibly muscular torso and lower before realizing he was naked. Pulling the sheet up Shihiro addresses the woman in a stern voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Night and if you're wondering why I'm here it's to make sure you relax for your recovery."

" I…I…"

"Not that way. You have a dirty mind Shihiro." Laughs Night at the sight of the powerful Shihiro squirm.

"Well a man can hope right?" Shihiro replies looking Night up and down. She was pretty, complete with a great body visible even beneath her black Sith robes.

Seeing where his gaze was lingering Night clears her throat before saying, " My eyes are up here buddy."

" Ha, sorry but the only girl I'm used to seeing is Suay and that is not the best representative of your sex."

Laughing along with him Night adds, " What the gloomy good looks and hate filled out look on life don't turn you on?"

" Sorry not my type."

"Well what is your type handsome?" she asks with an ear-to-ear grin.

" Well she's medium height, long light brown hair to about here," he replies pointing to his shoulders, "green eyes, oh and she has to wear black."

Realizing he had just described her perfectly she smiles and says, "Well I'll let you know if I see a girl like that." Turning to look into the mirror behind her she fakes a gasp, "Oh my now ain't that something I think I've found her."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." Grunts a guttural voice from the doorway.

Having to tear his gaze from the beautiful Night he turns to see Lord Ginet, a Tuskan Raider Sith Lord who was in charge of the medical wing.

"Umm…Lord Ginet I was just looking after Shihiro." She says jumping to attention.

"I see, return to your chambers there we will discuss your actions today. As for you Shihiro," he says as Night leaves the room, "You need to get your rest."

"Yes Lord Ginet." Responds Shihiro watching Ginet exit and letting his mind wander to the gorgeous Night. It wasn't easy for lust to blossom within the Stalon Academy for training usually took up all the student's time but there were some nights a bunch of students would sneak around and proceed with what young men and women do. Shihiro wasn't a novice to these late night games and how he wished he had met this Night at one of them. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind Shihiro lies painfully back down and let's sleep claim him.

After three more weeks of recuperation Shihiro walked through the hallway where classes were being held and approached the door to the classroom he was supposed to be in at the time. Pausing before entering Shihiro takes in a deep breath. This was the History of the Sith class taught by none other then Lord Jastine. He dreaded stepping foot into this class and thought about skipping it all together. Thinking of his tender scarred back received courtesy of his master Naira and the punishment he had just received Shihiro thought better of skipping. Whipping was the disciplinary action for skipping. Letting out a resigned sigh Shihiro steps forward and the door to the classroom slides open. Jastine was in the middle of a lecture about Exar Kun. Stopping at the inconvenient sound of his door opening Jastine glares at Shihiro tells him to take a seat. Taking a seat next to Shugetsu Shihiro sees Night two rows in front of him.

"You see her?" asks Shihiro making Shugetsu jump. Shugetsu didn't sense Shihiro because he was practicing the ancient Sith art of sleeping in class.

" Hiro! When did you get back to class?"

"Just now. Good senses bud. Well look two rows in front of us, she's the one with the light brown hair."

"Night yea, what about her?"

"You know her?"

"I've only dreamt of her since I've seen her two long years ago. What I wouldn't give to…"

"Hey, uh uh."

"Shihiro, Jedi's blood you like her!"

"Shut up unless you want me to beat you in front of the whole class."

Shugetsu laughs before turning back to Jastine's lecture. Shihiro's line of sight again found the back of Night's head and thoughts began to manifest themselves in his head.

All of a sudden Jastine closed his lesson and dismissed the class to their chambers to await their time for training, which now had to take place outside thanks to Shihiro. Getting up Shihiro stopped as a hand found his shoulder. Turning he sees Night standing before him with a beautiful smile displayed on her face.

"Hey there handsome, meet me outside the dormitories on the eastern end at midnight." She whispers before walking off after another girl who soon giggled after Night told her something in her ear.

"Nuh uh! There is no way she said that, I must be hearing things." States Shugetsu in a matter of fact tone.

With only a smile as a reply Shihiro starts to leave the classroom before being halted by an authoritative voice. Acknowledging the speaker Shihiro sees that it is none other then Lord Jastine. With a look of dread Shugetsu starts to say something but gets cut off by a wave of Shihiro's hand. "Leave its okay." He reassures his friend while walking towards the Sith Lord. Unwilling to challenge his friend Shugetsu leaves the room just as Shihiro steps up to Lord Jastine.

"And you want…" he says none to happy.

"I am a Sith Lord and you will address me with respect. Otherwise you will find yourself at the end of my lightsaber yet again."

"You lost my respect as you attacked me in my sleep. And if I'm not mistaken you found yourself on the end of my lightsaber as well." Replies Shihiro glancing down at the spot where he had slashed Lord Jastine in the side.

Placing a hand where Shihiro's lightsaber had indeed found his flesh Jastine growls, "You are a fool young Shihiro and you will not survive in the Stalon Clan as long as your pride filled naïve master Naira assumes. I will destroy you. Not now I do not know when but we will battle again."

"I look forward to it, and this time do not expect the out come to be the same for the next time we do battle I will surely cut you down." With those words Shihiro leaves the classroom and the scowling Jastine behind.

Entering his sleeping chambers Shihiro sees Shugetsu fidgeting nervously on his bed.

"What's the matter with you?" he asks to his shaken friend.

"Man Hiro I was worried, I can't take another fight like the last one between you two. You know you are liable to give me a panic attack. Whew."

"Calm yourself its okay we just had a few choice words for each other and now that that is out of the way we can move on happily ever after."

"Yeah, that is until he shows up next to your bed again and tries to cleave you in half."

"Hey Shugetsu I want to show you something." Interrupts Shihiro not wanting to discuss his crazy battle with the Sith Lord any further.

"Alright what's up?"

Opening his closet with a wave of his hand, he had it specially locked to respond only to a certain gesture, Shugetsu sees two figures with sheets draped over their heads. They were standing on wheels and Shihiro rolls them out of the closet into the center of their sleeping quarters. Pulling the sheets off he hears behind him Shugetsu let out an appreciative whistle. Beneath one sheet was a beautiful black and golden suit of armor with a matching helm atop the chest plate. The chest plate consisted of the main torso protection along with sleeves made with the same armor. The entire piece was black except for the elbows, pectorals, abdomen, and on the back of the gauntlets, which were pure gold. The leggings were similar with the knees and feet part of the boots being gold.

The helm seemed almost skull like with golden eyes along with a gaping golden mouth adorned with silver fangs. The helm, minus the gold and silver parts, was entirely black. Under the other sheet were the remains of a smoky gray war droid that had been destroyed long ago. The body was intact but the droid itself was clearly not operational.

"The droid I have dubbed TR-13. He is not anything to look at now but I got big plans for this guy. The suit of armor is based off the corellian power suit except modified with a special alloy just as strong but half as heavy. The power cells that boost your strength have also been greatly enhanced to inject twice as much as usual. I also used the basis for the Jal Shey armor to modify the alloy to allow the use of those Force powers normally restricted by armor. It is the perfect battle suit for a Sith warrior although I haven't had the chance to test it in action. I am rather anxious to test it though and the excitement keeps building as I see its true potential."

"When the Hell did you have the time for this?"

"Well I was bedridden for like two months what else could I possibly do?"

"What do you got planned for the droid?"

"No clue as for specifics but what could be more formidable then a droid trained to combat Jedi and use powers similar to the Force."

"Powers similar to the Force? Explain…"

"I was thinking of using gravitational manipulators like they use on battleships but I haven't found one small enough to fit inside this droid's frame. Also I'd have to figure out how to connect something that powers huge ships to something as small as a droid. It wouldn't be good if the thing worked only to explode and cause some kind of gravitational rift and destroy existence as we know it."

"Sounds bad." Says Shugetsu getting a closer look at the beautiful armor. Picking it's arm up another whistle escapes his mouth. "This thing is light."

"Only a little heavier than our robes but not too much to even notice. Designing the alloy was the hardest part. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to come up with something as strong as a normal corellian power suit and make it as light as Sith robes? It wasn't so easy. If it weren't for the help of that crazed dug who we call a chemist this work of art wouldn't have been possible. The little bastard set me back a few credits though and for that there is a little animosity. I'd like to rip his long arms and beat him with them. But you can't argue with results."

"Hiro…?" Asks Shugetsu as Shihiro is rolling the two items back into the closet after throwing their respective sheets on them.

"Yeah?"

"How did you pull off that Force Scream? That was the most powerful Force technique I have ever seen pulled off. You destroyed the entire training area with a single power."

" The Jedi say that their way is the right but when I am able to destroy buildings with a single Force Scream fueled by passion, hate, and pride I say the supposed wrong way is the way to go. Like I said before, you can't argue with results."

The seconds seemed to drag on for hours as Shihiro waited for the clock to strike midnight. He was excited for what the night had in store for him and his anxiousness only prolonged the wait. Nearly jumping out of bed as the clock turned to 12:00 he quickly dressed in his Sith robes and leggings leaving out the shirt. Before he could exit the room Shugetsu stops him with only two words, "Be careful."

"Always." Replies Shihiro walking out of the dorm room as the door closed behind him.

"I thought that you weren't going to show." Says a girl with beautiful green eyes and hair of a light brown color passing her shoulders only slightly.

"You kidding me, I've only been lying in bed waiting for what seemed an eternity." Responds Shihiro stepping towards her full of lust but being halted by her outstretched hand.

"First you need to know some things."

"And what are these things?"

Stepping away and turning her back before letting her robes fall to the ground Night activates her crimson lightsaber. "I'm a passionate practitioner of playing hard to get."

Shihiro being distracted by the now nude body of the gorgeous Night was almost cost the battle as she flipped over his head and let loose with a vicious slash to his head. Barely managing to duck under the attack Shihiro rolls and kicks back after his feet hit the ground launching himself backward towards Night. Spinning right as he was about to meet her lightsaber he kicks out with his right leg and wraps it around hers. Unable to maneuver because as he locked his leg he also had clashed sabers with her and now had her arms up high, high enough to slip in a kiss to her unprotected face. Deactivating and dropping her lightsaber Night wraps her arm around Shihiro and pushes him to the floor. In the secluded corner between the barracks and the mess hall they blocked out all except each other.

"How'd it…oh never mind." Says Shugetsu as Shihiro enters back into the dormitory. "I can tell by the look on your face. Here I am being the good friend and all hoping that the crazed Sith Lord doesn't find my friend entwined with some female only to slaughter him with his clothes off while you leave me to my worries."

"Worries that are certainly unreasonable. She's an Echani."

"Echani? Really?"

"Yea before we… she attacked me. During the course of the battle it just happened."

"I ain't seen you smile like that since the time we spent in the Grand Tournament."

"That was indeed a good time. She is something else you know. She fights with a passion I have not seen among any other Sith in this academy. It's strange really, the passion I mean, it's unlike the feeling we are taught to harness to access the dark side. It's as if something else drives her. Something, I don't what, but it is different. Well I'm beat I'm gonna get some shut eye. Good night Shugetsu."

"Good night Hiro." Replies his friend deep in thought. Lately he had been having thoughts about his allegiance to the Sith. Traitorous thoughts that would indeed spell death if any within the academy ever found out. Shihiro was indeed his friend, his only friend, but Shihiro was a Sith first. The guy had once struck down a fellow student for disrespecting him, the same thing any other Sith would do. Any other Sith besides Shugetsu. He despised senseless killing, thought it was a waste of life. He had honor and virtues something unheard of in the Sith academy. He had witnessed occurrences of his friend doing something virtuous or honorable, like trying to protect Suay for example, but he had also witnessed Shihiro say he'd rip off the Stalon Clan's dug alchemist arms and beat him with them. Shugetsu wouldn't put it past him. The thought of the powerful Force Scream again came to Shugetsu in his state of semi-sleep. No matter how he tried to explain it he couldn't. He had never witnessed Shihiro show any tremendous promise in the area of Force strength but now he couldn't deny it. The strength of the Scream shocked even Mistress Naira, who's own strength in the art of the Force was legendary. The thought of his friend's fight with the Sith Lord brought a shiver to his spine. The skill displayed in that duel was beyond any Sith Shugetsu had ever seen or read about in the ancient Sith tomes or holocrons. It was simply put, unbelievable. No more thoughts came as sleep finally took Shugetsu.

The next day Shugetsu awoke to find Night and Shihiro in deep conversation about the night before. Unable to listen through the grogginess of sleep Shugetsu clears his throat letting the two know he was now awake.

"Sleeping beauty has finally risen." Laughs Night soon followed by Shihiro. Their laughter increased as Shugetsu let them see a certain rude hand gesture before getting out of bed.

"You guys suck you know that?" he yawns in return while putting his black robes on and hanging his lightsaber on his belt. "When does training start?"

"In fifteen minutes." Answers Shihiro still sitting on his bed before resuming his speech about the art of the Force Scream. "You use the Force to slowly expand your lungs first. You keep going until your lungs burn as if they are going to burst. Then at the last minute you summon your remaining Force power and use it to propel the mix of breath amplified by the Force. The result equals what you saw in the training building."

"That's amazing." Says Night staring into Shihiro's eyes.

"You two make me sick." Responds Shugetsu with a sincere frown before the two Sith share a passionate kiss. "Note to self, take lightsaber to eyes to remove the burning image that will haunt my dreams for eternity." With a look that could also haunt the dreams of many, Night sends Shugetsu across the room with a wave of her hand. "No respect I tell ya." Shugetsu adds while dusting himself off and getting back to his feet. Looking himself over for any remaining obscurities he leaves the room muttering a good deal of curses.

"Privacy at last." Says Night before leaping on Shihiro and knocking him on to his back and planting a kiss right on the lips. Before the scene could go any further Shugetsu comes running into the room.

"Ginet….Ginet is coming."

Jumping off of Shihiro Night stands up just as Ginet came into the room. "I was looking for you my apprentice." He say in a not so happy tone.

"I am sorry master I was learning from Shihiro the Force Scream power so that I may become more powerful and make you proud."

"I'm sure that is all you were doing" the master replies narrowing his eyes in anger. "Your punishment will be double especially after sneaking out last night to see this fool."

The look of shock on Night's face said it all.

"You will not touch her." Says Shihiro calmly.

"Shihiro no." pleads Night surprised at Shihiro's breach of protocol. You do not tell a master of the Stalon Clan what or what not to do.

"Do you wish to fight all of the Stalon Clan Shihiro?" asks the infuriated Master Ginet.

"Only those who dare stand in my way." Responds Shihiro reaching for his lightsaber. Before he could draw it Shugetsu steps in front of him and grabs his arm. "Hiro, no."

Lowering her head Night follows her master obediently out of the room.

"You ever stop me from doing what I must again and I'll hang the parts of your body all over this room." Growls Shihiro slapping Shugetsu's arm away and leaving his stunned friend and dorm behind.

"Shihiro focus where is your head at!" yells Mistress Naira as her training lightsaber landed a stinging blow on her student's arm. "In a battle you'd be dead now! Are you a fool?"

"No Mistress Naira I am not a fool." He mind was no where near the training duel he was now engaged in, it was on Night and the pain she must be going through. "It will not happen again I promise."

"It had better not my student or I'll make you pay dearly."

They started at it again and like always Shihiro found himself on the losing side as Naira used her powerful Force techniques to defeat her young student. This time it was her using her incredible Force strength to slow Shihiro's movements as she landed blow after painful blow un his muscular body.

"How many times must I tell you Shihiro, you may be able to wipe the floor with me in a straight lightsaber duel but fighting the Jedi will be a battle of the Force as well as the blade."

"Yes Mistress I agree and will try to increase my resistance to Force techniques but it's not like I could just snap my fingers and be stronger as much as I'd love to."

"Do not be smart with me Shihiro or I'll be sure to reintroduce you to your friend the Force Whip."

"Yes Mistress. I am sorry."

"Return to your quarters and await me there."

"Yes Mistress."

"I am hating her and hating her more and more every day." Yells Shihiro throwing his lightsaber onto his bed and kicking his footlocker.

"Shihiro we need to talk." Says Shugetsu in a low voice.

Seeing the look of despair on his friends face Shihiro immediately calms and asks him what's the matter.

"During her punishment Night was killed. Jastine, Naira, and Leon reasoned it was accidental and have assigned him a new apprentice." The look of sheer anger on Shihiro's face stopped Shugetsu from saying anything more.

"You bastard." Says Shihiro slowly approaching his friend.

"Hiro c'mon how would I know?"

"If you wouldn't have stopped me I could have saved her. You killed her."

"To what extent would you have saved her Hiro! You would have killed Ginet to what extent!"

"Her survival!" shouts Shihiro grabbing Shugetsu by the throat and slamming him into the wall. Unable to speak Shugetsu just slaps at Shihiro's hand trying to get his friend to release him. The life slowly started to fade from Shugetsu's eyes as the oxygen couldn't get to his brain. The slapping halted as his hands went limp and dropped to his side. Unconsciousness claimed Shugetsu and death was soon to follow.

"Ginet!" shouts Shihiro running down the halls of the masters of the academy's ornate dorms. Masters that were in their room came out to see the hate filled student running through their hallway. He stops as he looks out of the window and sees Ginet with his new student some simple minded Trandoshan who was unremarkable to Shihiro. Intent on reaching the master as fast as he can Shihiro refuse to be rational and leaps out of the window four stories down. Using the Force to slow his descent he still hit the ground fairly hard. As his legs hit he felt something tear in his right leg but the adrenalin over ruled the pain. Ginet turns just in time to see Shihiro charging him in anger. Realizing he was unarmed Shihiro's mind went double time searching for some strategy as Ginet drew his lightsaber. Ginet hadn't witnessed the duel between Shihiro and Jastine, he hadn't witnessed the amazing skill of the pissed off student coming his way, thus he made the biggest mistake of his entire life he underestimated him. Raising his lightsaber for a killing slash his mental guards were dropped in arrogance therefore allowing Shihiro to tear the lightsaber out of his hand with the Force. To far along in shock to move Ginet didn't even flinch as his own lightsaber took the head from his shoulders. It all happened so fast that the apprentice hadn't even reacted and before his master hit the ground Shihiro spun knocking the yellow saber from his weakened grasp and cleaved him diagonally shoulder to hip. So quick were his movements that both of his victims hit the ground at the exact same time. His anger played out Shihiro collapses to the ground realizing for the first time what had just transpired in the past few minutes. Had he just killed his friend and a master of the Stalon Clan along with his student? Although he had just dealt the kind of justice the Sith were known for he knew that this time death would be a punishment. The pain in his leg overcame him and he nearly passed out it was so intense. He lies there on the ground and waits for his punishment to come, waits for his death.

Two masters of the academy carried Shihiro to the three leaders of the Stalon Clan so that he might receive his sentence.

"Shihiro Stalon you were brought here today to receive punishment for your crimes against the Stalon Clan. Crimes that include the double murder of a master of the Stalon Clan and his apprentice and the attempted killing of one Shugetsu Stalon." States the stern and angry Master Leon.

He hadn't killed Shugetsu! That was the greatest news he had ever heard.

"Your sentence will not be as simple as death. You know that the only thing holding this academy together and keeping all of us in it safe is the outer wall. Beyond these walls are creatures not found in any holocrons or any record written by any within the galaxy. Creatures so warped by the dark side of the Force that their power is unimaginable. You are sentenced to exile outside our walls and whatever powerful techniques the creatures have at their disposal. We hope your death is as painful as can be and that it is also extremely slow. You are expelled from the academy and disowned by the Stalon Clan."

Shihiro was taken out later that day and in front of the whole Stalon Clan thrown off of the walls and into the swirling sandstorm of the surface on the outer rim planet Coilith. Shugetsu watched and his soul seemed as if it was run through by a lightsaber as he watched his only friend fall to his death, a friend he had forgiven, a friend he had loved like a brother, a friend who's honor had saved him. That day he watched his savior fall, that day he fell.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost In Oblivion

Chapter 3: Lost In Oblivion

The sand stung his face and eyes as he fell, fell through the brutal sandstorm to the surface of Coilith. Summoning the Force Shihiro throws his hands out in front of him towards the ground and the sheer power of the Force flowing out of his body slams into the ground rapidly slowing his descent. He touched down on the ground as lightly as a feather but still collapsed to his knees as the tear in his leg shot pain through his entire body. With a bestial growl he gets to his feet and proceeds to walk out towards the empty vastness that is Coilith.

No tears came from his eyes; no hurt or pain resided in his body. To Shugetsu there was only anger resided within, only the feeling of utter betrayal. The Dark Side created a tangible aura of power around the Sith student and he knew that never again would he allow someone to get close. He vowed to become the most powerful Sith in existence. He vowed to destroy all that had to do with the feelings of love or caring. Shihiro did not die in vain. His death revealed to Shugetsu what he really was, a Sith. He now trained every waking moment so that he may one day rival his old friend Shihiro. He would kill Jastine and the other masters and carve his name in the legends of the Sith. And then he would conquer this pitiful galaxy and secure the empire the Sith were meant to have. He would become a Sith Lord to rival all Sith Lords and rule with an iron fist. The mere mention of his name would make the most powerful of the galaxy shake in fear. All this he promised himself as he sat on his bed looking at the empty one beside his once belonging to his long time comrade Shihiro. The moment he watched his friend fall to his doom was the moment Shugetsu surrendered to the Dark Side.

Shelter. That was what he truly needed. Without it Shihiro knew that his time would be cut drastically short. He often thought to himself what is the point of even finding shelter? There was no possible way he could fend off the hazardous conditions and Dark Side creatures forever. No Sith to ever step foot on the surface has been heard from again what would make him any different. With his leg hurting as it was there was no way he could even imagine covering too much distance, with every step the pain increased tenfold. He knew giving up wasn't an option, he was a fighter and the mere thought disgusted him, but the more he calculated his chances the more hope drifted out of reach.

"Stop thinking you are only making things worse." He growls to himself while pushing through the blowing sand. The wind was so strong against him that if he leaned forward and tried to fall it would throw him back. Nature as a whole seemed to be working against him for every time he seemed to be making some progress and quickening his pace the ground jumped forcing him onto it. With every fall he got up slower, with every fall his leg wound got even worse.

"Damn it!" he shouts to the powerful wind and damned planet. "I will conquer you just wait and see." With these words ringing out he grudgingly trekked on gritting his teeth against the pain and cursing the planet with all his might. It was then that he noticed it through a shift in the wind, a black spot between the blue sky and the brown sand. A cave. Building speed Shihiro hits a rock with his foot and tumbles painfully into his salvation. A deep, dark, musty cave but to him, heaven. Serenity and a feeling of overwhelming calmness took over him and he found sleep fairly easy.

"You were a smart bastard Hiro." Says a frustrated Shugetsu trying desperately to open Shihiro's closet door. He even went so far as to stab his lightsaber through it which didn't work because the door was coated with an ore called cortosis, an ore able to deflect the blade of a lightsaber. He had also tried every damn hand gesture known to man, even those that could have made Jastine blush. He wanted that armor, he desired it with the utmost passion. Giving up Shugetsu leaves the room truly exasperated and angry at his abysmal failure to open a simple closet door. Exiting his dorm room he runs smack into Marx and Suay. The strange x mark on the Kel Dor's head still drew Shugetsu's attention even after all these years of knowing the student of Master Leon. The metal plates on Suay's Jal Shey armor shone brightly as usual for the student was demanded by Jastine to be impeccable at all times. Marx just wore normal black Sith robes preferring their freedom of movement. Both Marx and Suay did not like Shugetsu not only because of his ties to Shihiro but his skill as well. His training sessions with his old friend made him nearly as formidable as the late former student. This angered Suay who's strong pride demanded that she be first in everything and Marx because many within the academy saw him as what the Stalon Clan is all about, assassination. By far Marx was the best of all in the Clan in the area of stealth and the art of assassination next to Leon of course. He didn't like Shugetsu because many looked to him as the best now with Shihiro out of the way but the young man couldn't dream to match Marx in the true art of the Stalon Clan. While better with a lightsaber in a total battle Marx is considered the battle for no one can match his agility and he seems to just disappear all together.

"Shugetsu I have heard you are now ranked first in the academy. That is something I will have to remedy." Smiles Marx looking Shugetsu straight in the eye.

"Try to remedy it and you will find your boyfriend here," he replies looking to Suay, "Will have to find a way to remedy your death."

"Hold your tongue Shugetsu or I'll cut it out and hold it for you." Responds Suay placing a hand on her double bladed lightsaber belted on the right side of her hip.

Stealing a glance at Marx who was now circling behind him and had now opened his robes revealing two black hilted lightsabers of his own.

"Students to the Grand Hall now!" shouts an irate Mistress Naira giving them a look that promised slow torture if they even hinted disobedience. The three students obeyed the scary master without question and walk off to the Grand Hall to become full fledged Sith of the Stalon Clan no longer mere apprentices. Shugetsu was now one step closer to achieving his goal of supreme dominance.

He awoke to a cold so strong that it seemed to freeze the breath in his lungs. He shivered uncontrollably and knew that if he couldn't find a way to keep warm then he would surely die. Getting up to his feet, albeit slowly, Shihiro looks around his safe haven for something to keep warm. He knew that the climate on Coilith could change from the mild temperature that he was feeling earlier to the ice cold he was now experiencing just from the sun going down. Knowing this he planned to make this cave his home for the time being but in the meantime he needed a source of heat. Without it hypothermia would be fast to close in. Deciding to traverse deeper into the cave Shihiro hopes with all he has got that he would discover some miracle to keep him alive. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the alternating narrow and wide walls of the cave. Sometimes so narrow he had to walk sideways but sometimes as wide as the Stalon Clan compound. It was getting warmer the further he went but the cold was still deadly and his time was running out. Using his waning strength to pick his head up Shihiro sees what he could only wave off as delusion. The turn ahead was illuminated and he heard mumbling from around the bend. Adrenaline pumping he throws himself against the wall and slowly creeps as silent as death to the edge of the wall. Peering around it he sees something that went against everything that was possible in the galaxy. The only way to explain it was a hall of unlife. The immense cavern he now looked into dwarfed the Stalon Academy in size and the ceiling seemed to reach outer space. But that was not what gave Shihiro a chill to surpass the ones given to him by the environment. The entire cave was teeming with creatures of all sorts. Creatures alive yet dead. Their Force signatures could only be described as a field of death and Dark Side power. Their were many forms of them; humanoid both large and small, dog like critters, ones shaped like gargantuan spiders, and flying ones that soared all over the place. Each one registered an aura of death so immeasurable that despair so complete crept into Shihiro and brought him to his knees. The fear, the power that stood out the most emanated from a single beast sitting upon a throne of bone and flesh towering at least thirty feet tall. The figure resting on the grotesque chair was the source of the Dark Side power of despair and death that sapped the strength right from the already weakened young man. Shihiro felt his willpower dwindling and knew he was on the edge of giving up. Narrowing his eyes and gathering up every bit of what was last of his strength he gets up to a standing position again and trembles almost back to his knees before clenching his fists and demanding his muscles not to budge. With amazing determination Shihiro turns away from the horrific sight and starts back the way he came. In his mind resided the nightmare though, the nightmare that in order to survive he would have to confront one of those creatures or worse yet the shadowy figure on the throne.

Retreating from the sight of massive power Shihiro's mind wandered and he was caught unaware as he walked directly into a mass of fur. To slow to react he was caught off guard as a huge hand swept across his face sending him through the air. The only thing to halt his rapid ascent was the rock wall of the cave. Pain shot through his body and each breath came labored and filled with agony. Shaking the blur from his eyes Shihiro looks up from his sitting position against the wall only to catch a brutal kick from the burly creature. His head was smashed between the monster's foot and the unforgiving wall. Using the only weapon at his disposal the Force, they had not given him the privilege of keeping his lightsaber, he attempts to launch the creature across the room. Given his weakened state it was a miracle he even managed to push the beast back a few steps, which was indeed all he was able to do. Although the pitiful attack simply made the monster all the more angry it served one other purpose, it allowed Shihiro to get to his feet and move just before another kick literally cracked the wall where his head had just been. Instinctively reaching under his black Sith robes where his lightsaber should have been, Shihiro winces as he truly realizes the predicament he is in. Immediately his thoughts traveled to the Force Scream technique before realizing that he'd probably bring the whole cave down on his head along with the monster's. Searching through his repertoire of Force abilities he attempts many only for the outcome to be failure. The beast seemed resistant to the Force overall. Anger solved his problem. Letting his anger take over his body he leaps up and bashes his foot with all his might into the creature's face. It was then he finally saw his adversary. Eight feet of pure muscle and decayed fur the thing looked more dead than alive. It's eyes were rolled back in his head and it was totally covered with gruesome wounds and blood trailing from everyone of them. There was also what looked like a handle of a sword protruding from it's left side and it's mouth was torn open leaving his jaw barely hanging by the most minimal amount of skin. Shihiro's kick did virtually nothing and the monster just kept advancing like nothing happened. Landing back on his feet and grunting in pain as his wounded leg hit the ground Shihiro rolls letting the beast's swiping backhand fly harmlessly over his head. Shihiro's maneuver was astonishingly quick but the monster was by far the faster. As Shihiro had rolled under it's attack the creature spun and caught him by the chest before whipping him into yet another wall. This time however Shihiro was prepared and had summoned the Force to act as a cushion between him and the wall. The impact jarred him and hurt him terribly but it was far from worse then connecting with the immovable wall. Ducking under a vicious punch and spinning as a kick flew past him Shihiro looses a thundering punch of his own drilling his fist into the beast's gut. Doubling the creature over ever so slightly Shihiro hops onto it's back and leaps off into the distance hitting the ground in an expert roll. His tunic was ripped badly and he knew at least one rib was broken but he was better off then he could have hoped for. He watched as the beast slowly turned back towards him and his eyes were inevitably drawn to whatever was stabbed into it's side. It was his only hope. In a mad dash to the beast, which could have rightly been called suicidal, Shihiro fakes a leap forcing the creature's hands protectively in front of his face and away from the blade just long enough for Shihiro jump forward and rip the sword from the monster's side. Blood spurted wildly but otherwise the beast seemed unfazed. Shihiro looked at what he was now holding and what he saw truly disappointed him. The blade had seen better days and was covered entirely with rust along with a long crack in the blade running about the whole length.

"Beautiful." He sighs sarcastically. Looking back to the monster Shihiro drops into his stance holding the long sword diagonally down in front of him with his arms raised up. As the beast charged Shihiro dropped to one knee and slashed across the creature's thigh. The monster stumbled before ultimately falling to the ground just as Shihiro noticed that the sword's blade was completely shattered. Holding what now was a simple stump of a sword Shihiro uses the Force to aid in a tremendous leap right atop the fallen monster. Using his momentum Shihiro drives the broken blade straight through the beast's head. Gore and brain matter spewed all over the place and found Shihiro staining his once marvelous ink black robes and tunic. His leggings were bloody from both his and the monster's blood and his tunic was torn to bits. His robes were covered now in pieces of brain and even more blood but were otherwise none the worse for wear. Struggling to get up Shihiro sighs in relief and leans up against the wall wiping the sweat from his brow. His relief though was let out too soon as he heard, just barely, the sound of movement.

"Oh please, give me a break." He groans glancing back to see the monster once again standing up. "You have got to be shitting me." Readying his broken weapon Shihiro stands his ground as the beast resumes his crazed attack. With a growl and a charge the creature was upon Shihiro again. Spinning to the side to avoid the beast Shihiro is too slow to avoid the monster's grasp as it's hand finds his long black hair. Stopping right in his tracks Shihiro's direction changes as he is for the third time thrown into the wall. This time though his Force power was too weak to cushion and he connected fully with the stone. He seemed high as everything swam in front of his eyes especially the beast's fist as it slammed into his face breaking his nose and nearly knocking him out cold. His anger sustained him. With a bestial roar Shihiro nails the beast in the face with a wicked left hook followed by an equally impressive right except his fist was replaced with the spiked hilt of the broken sword. The sword just about got stuck but Shihiro managed to tear it out as the creature stumbled backwards. The beast at once came right back at Shihiro with the obvious attempt to crush the young man between it's beefy torso and the stone of the wall. But Shihiro had something in store for the bastard. Stabbing the sword into the wall behind him Shihiro uses an amazing amount of upper body strength and lifts himself up into a sort of handstand on the hilt of the broken sword. The monster ran hard into the wall hitting so solidly that the wall again cracked and the echo of the thud was heard clearly throughout the cave. Falling down behind the beast Shihiro uses all his might and drives the broken blade of the sword directly into the creature's heart. This at last brought the beast down.

The sounds of battle though had attracted unwanted visitors and Shihiro was forced to flee actually carrying the carcass of his dead opponent with him. The beast was awfully heavy but the adrenaline coursing through his veins made the mad run through the caves a heck of a lot easier. He heard the flapping of the flying creature's wings and the stomping feet of the rest right on his heels. Because of his current speed Shihiro didn't see the sudden drop off straight in front of him. Along with the huge body of his victim Shihiro tumbles down the treacherous hole and gets pretty banged up on the way down before finally pounding into the ground and stopping his twisting turning fall. His ribs felt as if they had been ground to powder and every time he mad the slightest movement or even breathed it was similar to being stabbed in the gut with a thousand lightsabers. He lays there trying to get up but failing miserably and resigns to just flopping over onto his back and pulling the beast's corpse over him for the added warmth. It's remaining blood poured out covering Shihiro from head to tow and forming a small pool all around the huddled figures. He heard sounds from up above but ignored them as he felt for the first time since waking up heat and warmth. In his present state of relative comfort it was futile to resist the peaceful feeling that came over him. He accepted the feeling and what ultimately came with it, sleep.

Walking out from the enormous dome of the Grand Hall Shugetsu clenches his fist in triumph. He was graduated first of his class and was awarded the highest honors possible. His new lightsaber crystal was a tribute for his achievements and a signature of the masters' pride in him. The crystal was extremely rare for its power was immaculate. It produced a pure crimson blade and was wider then most lightsaber blades as a testament of its great power. He clutched it within his hand now and was too excited to get the chance to place it into the steel cylinder he used for a lightsaber hilt. This crystal was yet another step towards his dreams of grandeur and power. However the crystal would be only one of the many tools he would use to claim his right to rule over the Sith Empire.

His eyes fluttered open and he let out a relieved "Thank the Force." As he noticed the strange creatures hadn't seen him. Pushing the beast off of him Shihiro looks around for the broken sword he used to kill the thing with. He noticed it not far away and grunted with each step as he went to retrieve it. Bending over, he would have rather fought nine of the beasts he had just killed, he nearly let out a cry of pain before catching himself and punching the wall to let it out. Not knowing how that would have worked to ease the pain for it only caused more, Shihiro scoops up the weapon and walks back over to the ugly corpse. Shaking his head at what he was about to do Shihiro reverses his grip on the blade now holding it down and cuts into the dead creature and removes every inch of his thick fur. He must have looked terrible indeed cutting up the beast and covered in its blood and gore but he managed to make a sort of cloak out of the fur. Although horribly made it was useful enough to keep Shihiro a lot warmer and possibly keep him alive for a good period longer. Gathering his new cloak and weapon Shihiro gives the dead monster a good kick before painfully setting off towards whatever awaited him in the vast network of caves.

It had been almost four days since Shihiro was thrown from the wall of the Stalon Academy but he had no knowledge of passing time let alone what day it was. The roughly total darkness wasn't that big of a problem for most Stalon Clan members were masters of a little known Force ability to augment their sight to allow night vision. This had saved Shihiro countless times as he nearly ran into three more of the behemoths he had fought earlier along with scores of the speedy flying ones. If he hadn't been able to see that well in the dark he would have traveled right into the center of them. That would not of been beneficial to his health. On a good note his health was getting remarkably better. Every time before he went to sleep he expended the last of his remaining Force strength of the day in healing meditations. Most Sith are only capable of using Dark or neutral side abilities but for some strange reason Shihiro had an affinity with a certain number of Light Side abilities like the healing meditation. Not even Shugetsu knew about this little secret of Shihiro's. It was something that could have meant certain punishment. The healing trances had all but eliminated the aching tear in his leg and all of his bleeding had stopped. His broken but precious weapon was tucked into his belt and his new fur cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. His ribs though are what really bothered him. The past healing trances had helped but still every action brought a quick pain. All he was doing now was walking to wherever it left him and looking for something to ease the hunger now, which was the latest threat to his life. In the four days since his exile he had only drank once and that was at a small lake he had found luckily two days before and had only eaten a few fish that he caught swimming in that same lake. He knew he couldn't stay in his little paradise for long because he still had a feeling that the army of monsters were still tailing him. He couldn't stay in one place for that long; he had to keep on the move for fear of being caught. His broken sword wouldn't be of that much help to fend off hundreds of those beasts he had encountered or the others that he had no idea what they were capable of. Gathering his make shift cloak around him he keeps his pace wondering what was going on in the academy since him being thrown out. Most of all he wondered what his old pal Shugetsu was up to. He hoped that his former comrade didn't hold any hostile or vengeful thoughts towards him because of his actions but it truly didn't matter since he knew there was a near one hundred percent chance that he'd never see another living being besides whatever it was resided in these caves with him. It was of no consequence though the only thing that mattered as of now was survival. He will survive no matter what. He would not quit, he'd keep fighting to the very end. All of a sudden he heard something that sent dread through him practically immobilizing him completely. Those same strange mumbling murmurs or whatever they were came from the cave entrance directly in front of him, the only other way to go except back right back into the pursuing monsters. In front of him lies capture in back the same, he had nowhere to go. He was lost as to what to do for the first time since being exiled from the Stalon Compound. For the first time in his life he gave up hope.

Since becoming a full-fledged Sith Shugetsu's prowess had only increased placing him in rank higher than any besides the masters of the Stalon Clan themselves. He carried a respect throughout the Academy and wherever he walked he commanded it completely. And all this respect came without him even being on a single assassination mission. It was now time to secure a foothold within the Academy. Knocking on the door to the also near legendary Marx Shugetsu prepares for what was about to happen. The door slides open revealing a shirtless Marx showing off his incredibly muscular chest and abdomen.

"What do you want?" asks a clearly agitated Marx stepping aside as Shugetsu enters the room.

"I have a proposition for you. You have made a name for yourself within the academy I admit but nowhere near the amount of respect I think you deserve. Denying your prowess is similar to denying that the Force exists, it would be ridiculous."

"You think to come inflate my head with your false compliments and catch me off guard." States the suspicious Marx in response to Shugetsu's flattering remarks.

"You misjudge me Marx, that is far from my intention. Imagine a glory age of the Sith, no more of these agonizingly slow shadow tactics we now use but a full scale war against the Republic and those damn Jedi. We would defeat them all and rule over the galaxy as the Sith were meant to do so long ago. Imagine, our names could be the bane of all that is good and of the light. Together we could achieve much more than the Stalon Clan's present masters."

"You speak treason. You are a fool, the masters are tenfold more wise then your young pitiful self. They will bring about the glory of the Sith with their power not your delusion."

"You underestimate my power Marx, you know not what I will become. I found this in Master Jastine's room." Shugetsu says pulling a holocrons out from under his black robes. "It's a holocrons that tells of two ancient Sith Lords by the names of Fell Dark and Darth Dontaius. Together they plotted to go on a full-scale attack against the Republic and the Jedi. They had discovered a way to come back from the dead not as the living Force but in real bodies. Real bodies totally corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force and crafted entirely from it as well. Their plan would have worked too but Fell Dark was exiled much like Shihiro from the Stalon Clan and without him Dontaius couldn't discover the last link to unlocking the power."

"You are well out of your mind Shugetsu, you will be killed for your treacherous plan and it will die along with you." Sensing the flash of anger from Shugetsu Marx uses the Force to throw him across the room and into the wall. Running towards the door Marx doesn't see Shugetsu get up and kick off the same wall soaring right for Marx. The door opened just as Shugetsu slammed shoulder first into Marx's chest and side nailing him into the adjacent wall. Pulling his lightsaber Shugetsu stabs at Marx's heart but the agile Sith moves as the blade slices right into the wall to the hilt. Pulling his dual black hilted lightsabers to him with the Force Marx ignites them and slowly circles the angry Shugetsu. Marx's twin crimson blades and Shugetsu's single one came together with loud clashes and wove around each other with an amazing grace. Marx was good, his lightsabers flew at every direction and usually worked Shugetsu at opposite directions forcing him to be aggressively defensive. Yes Marx was indeed good but Shugetsu had learned from Shihiro as well as Master Karn two master swordsman. Plus spending every waking moment with a lightsaber in his hands mad him a truly formidable opponent. No matter where Marx struck from Shugetsu's blade was there to deflect, no matter what opening Marx saw it was rapidly closed by the twirling Shugetsu. Shugetsu was proving that he was the better swordsman rather slowly but it was soon becoming clear that Marx would fall on this day. Flipping back Marx narrowly avoids Shugetsu's slashing lightsaber before launching an astonishingly strong blast of white-hot lightning. The blast hit him dead on and put him into the bed before him and the bed connected with the wall behind it. Shugetsu had made his mistake a possibly fatal one at that, he allowed Marx to make this his fight. Marx dwarfed Shugetsu in Force power he held no illusions and using this Marx had turned the tables in the blink of an eye. His lightsaber had flown off somewhere and his vision swam but Shugetsu was not out of the fight just yet. Rolling to just barely get out of the way of a vicious double slash by both of Marx's blades Shugetsu calls to the bed with the Force and whips it at the advancing Marx. The bed hit him in the torso and knocked him back and onto the ground giving Shugetsu enough time to gather himself and find his lightsaber. Re-igniting it Shugetsu walks towards Marx but is forced to duck as his former weapon was launched back at him. The bed flew over him and broke against the wall but Shugetsu's concern was focused on ducking yet again as both of Marx's sabers slashed straight towards his throat aiming to decapitate him. The lightsabers came so close that they cut Shugetsu's shortly cropped black hair even shorter and slightly burned his scalp. This maneuver nearly killed Shugetsu and was perfectly executed but his evasive move put him directly below and inside of Marx's reach. Bashing one lightsaber to one side and grabbing Marx's other wrist before twisting the blade from his hand and cutting the Kel Dorr's other hand off at the wrist Shugetsu head butts him effectively putting him on the ground. The cry of pain as his hand was taken off pierced Shugetsu's ears so atrocious it was but the only thing on the mad Sith's mind was revenge. He tried to give this bastard the ultimate power and he had the gull to try and kill him. Raising his crimson blade up for the finishing blow Shugetsu stops as Marx cries out, "No, please don't! I'll follow you, to hell with Master Leon and the rest. Take me as your apprentice and I'll assist any way possible I give you my word."

"What good is a Sith's word?" grunts Shugetsu holding his blade inches from Marx's face. Even through the gritted teeth and complete anger of Marx Shugetsu sensed that he was only speaking through the truth. "I believe you. Get yourself to the med wing and await my instruction. If they ask it was a training accident, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master."

Shugetsu liked the way that sounded, it had a sort of ring to it. This new respect he could get used to. He watched as Marx limped while holding his stub of a hand to the med wing and walked off to his own dorm room to contemplate his next strategy towards gaining a secure position in the Academy.

The monsters at his back swept in and quickly surrounded the tired and defeated Shihiro. He had virtually no defense to speak of with his only weapon being a busted sword and the Force which some of the creatures seemed to be immune to. They closed in slowly and Shihiro caught sight of all the different ones in the crowd. The flying ones flew overhead shrieking a terrible noise, the dog like ones snarled and kept on the move circling him with a promise of death, the ones similar to the hulking behemoth he killed earlier were also present, and last but not least the slender humanoid monsters with cloaks of the deepest black that emanated the strongest Dark Side power and who Shihiro rightfully guessed as the strongest. Just as they were about to close in for the kill they were stopped by an awful hissing voice commanding them to hold. How anything could be powerful enough to control the horde circled around him was beyond Shihiro's worn out mind. The monsters separated as a single figure dressed in jet black Sith robes with the hood pulled up keeping him completely hidden stepped through them approaching Shihiro. Shihiro tried to see the humanoid creature's face but succeeded in only making the thing angry. "Do not look up you pitiful thing." It shouts in an extremely strong voice. Unable to resist the power of the voice Shihiro's head lowers against his will. It was then that Shihiro sensed that this was the creature from his wildest nightmare, the creature that sat upon the throne of flesh and bone and whose supremacy out did any Shihiro had ever could dream of. Lifting his head up was about all Shihiro could handle but his toughness and determination beat the thing's will and he managed to get his head up enough to look where his face ought of been if not for the covering of the hood.

"Screw you." Replies Shihiro in defiance.

"Ha, you think to overpower me, you are sadly mistaken. I am Fell Dark and you cannot kill what is all ready dead. The Dark Side sustains me and makes me immortal. No blow can strike me down for good only make me stronger. I cannot die I say again so lose all hope if there is any left within you. You will surrender or you will die and be sent to the hell that awaits."

"Then I'll see you there!" with those words Shihiro charges the beastly creature with an absolute madness and the objective to take the abomination down along with him. Before he got four steps the creature's outstretched hand stopped him in his tracks and forced blackness over his eyes. Growling in frustration Shihiro leaps through the blackness and through the air latching his hands around it's throat. The feel of slimy scale was what greeted Shihiro's hands and he found he was unable to even press in a little bit against the unforgiving things covering the creature's neck. A solid fist connected with Shihiro's face sending him flying back into a wall and to the floor soon after. Getting up in a rage Shihiro again charges and swings wildly with his fists hitting only air as the monster spins and chops down on the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

"Take him to the throne room, I may have a use for him yet." The robed creature orders to his minions as they grab the prone Shihiro and carry him off.

"Is it wise to keep that one alive Master?" asks one of the darkness-cloaked creatures stepping up to Fell Dark's side.

"He is indeed powerful but think to use one such as him is to win. War isn't only killing it is strategic thinking, remember these words Minnok for to not listen will be your downfall. War is like poetry, it must be beautiful and flow right otherwise you find yourself convoluted and defeated."

"Yes Master."


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

Shihiro awoke to the sound of tremendous laughter and raucous roaring. How long had he been asleep? He had no idea but he knew that he would not stay anyone's prisoner. Getting to his feet Shihiro winced as utter and complete pain assaulted him. Looking up he saw the massive throne of flesh and bone with Fell sitting upon it. With a determined growl the Sith leapt forward nearly being cleaved in two by one of the spider creatures. The huge vibro-axe slammed into the ground causing a resounding crack and getting the attention of all within the cave. Shihiro followed up his deft dodge with a combo left and right punch to the thing's face. Kicking the axe out of the spider's hand Shihiro launched his foot back up before it even touched the ground. The kick nailed the creature in the face and clearly broke its nose but the beast was not out of the fight. With a thundering backhand the spider thing knocked the Sith into the wall adjacent to him. If it was not for the Force Shihiro knew he would have been crushed but thanks to the cushioning of Force between him and the wall was he unharmed, unharmed except for the aching in his jaw. Falling to his feet Shihiro charged forward yet again but this time leaped over the grotesque beast and ran straight for the throne and his nemesis. Taking the stairs leading up to the disgusting chair three at a time Shihiro thought he may be able to reach Fell Dark before he could react, a thought that was fickle if anything. Putting all his weight behind his fist Shihiro used the Force again to amplify the strike. It seemed Fell Dark would not be able to react for how fast the young man was moving but things are not always as they seem. Moving quicker than Shihiro though was possible even through the Force Fell threw his head to the side and Shihiro's punch shattered the top of the throne. Before he could even contemplate what had occurred he was zapped by a powerful burst of lightning and shot into the air and down the stairs he once ran up. Rolling down the stairs Shihiro only stopped when he hit the ground after the last step. Getting up slowly, it seemed as if pain would never end for him, Shihiro noticed Fell walking slowly towards him. With only an evil chuckle Fell threw his cloak off of him and the brown eyed Sith couldn't help but gasp. The entirety of the ancient Sith's body was covered in green scales and his eyes were the absence of all light and color. They seemed a black hole as if they would swallow Shihiro whole. Atop his head were twin horns nearly six inches long that curved upwards from the spot on his forehead they came out of. He had no ears that were visible but Shihiro knew that something allowed him to hear. From each finger tip a full two inches of black talon protruded and his fangs matched that of his claws. Around the ancient Sith Lord's waist were four lightsaber hilts. Using that fact to his advantage Shihiro called the Force to him and snatched one of the lightsabers from Fell's belt and activated it. A light green viridian blade shot up and Shihiro dropped into his signature stance.

"Foolish human do you know the true capacity of what you face now? I am Fell Dark. A being so powerful the Stalon Clan cast me from their order in fear of what I could become." To prove his statement Fell clenched his fist and red lightning, not the blue white usual to the Force users of the Dark Side, encircled his entire arm. "I was the best swordsman the Stalon Clan had to offer and my power over the Force will never be matched."

"I am Shihiro Stalon, THE best swordsman the galaxy has ever known. Cast from the walls of the academy but surviving still without the Force to sustain me. Now that were both done flattering ourselves lets get to what is really important, me killing you."

With only a snarl as a reply Fell Dark Jumped towards Shihiro drawing a crimson lightsaber so fluidly that it seemed to appear in his hands. The viridian and red blades clashed and Shihiro was forced back by the sheer strength behind Fell's blows. It was unbelievable Fell's strikes were at least two times as strong as Jastine's even when the Sith Lord was using his Force Fury. Shihiro was kept purely on the defensive not even able to think of taking the offensive against his powerful opponent. Picking his leg up Shihiro barely got it out of the way of being sliced off. Throwing his lightsaber out in a vicious thrust Shihiro thought victory was at hand, he had forgotten how fast his enemy truly was. Bending in a ninety degree angle backwards Fell Dark avoided the attack and brought his leg up at the same time blasting the breath out of his young adversary with a brutal kick to the gut. As if the kick was not enough Fell Dark bent back up and uppercut Shihiro putting him in the air and then onto his back. Bringing his saber up Shihiro barely saved his life as his enemy's came down almost cutting him in half vertically. Fell using his superior strength started to push down the young Sith's saber attempting to kill him with his own weapon. Summoning the Force Shihiro engulfed his whole body in electricity pretty much exploding Fell Dark across the cavern only stopping when he sailed into a wall. The ancient Sith got up to his feet as electricity danced around his body.

"You are a lively one. But you will still be defeated."

"Try me bantha dick!"

Fell Dark and Shihiro clashed yet again and soon the young Sith was on his heels defensively barely deflecting his opponents attacks and not able to land a blow anywhere near the ancient Sith Lord. It was then that Shihiro discovered that to even think of winning was preposterous. For it was at that instant Fell played his true hand, he had been playing with the young man this entire time. In a blur of movement faster then Shihiro's Force enhanced eyesight could track Fell Dark Spun a perfect circle bashing his enemy's saber down and bringing his elbow up directly into Shihiro's throat. Coughing and gasping for air that would not come Shihiro couldn't avoid an amazingly strong knee to the chest. Only one though came to the Sith at that moment, escape. Getting to his feet he did what he thought he would never do, he ran. Using the Force to strengthen his legs and allow him to take in more air Shihiro sprinted out of the cavern a horde of the horrible creatures on his heels. He ran until he came face to face with a total blackness the likes of which he could not ever comprehend. He came out of his sunned state after receiving a brutal blow to the back. He flew forward and right into the unforgiving stone wall. He turned and saw one of the darkness cloaked monsters. It's face resembled that of Fell Dark but its body was unable to be discerned under the black abyss of his cloak. But what was visible was the beasts hands which clenched two lightsabers one in each hand with blue blades. Reactivating his viridian one Shihiro charged to the creature with intentions to end the fight as quickly as possible. The abomination stopped the young Sith in his tracks surprising him that this hole in the Force could actually wield it effectively. Just on pure strength in will power Shihiro broke the Forces grasp on him and covered him in a protective Force cocoon which would block any more attempts at that certain Force ability. Launching himself in a skillful twist Shihiro attacked with the utmost fury and speed for he knew he did not have much time. The creature was indeed proficient with the twin sabers he held foe he foiled every one of the young Sith's attacks. The beast spun with him and their lightsabers came together repeatedly sometimes so quickly it sounded as one long clash. Hopping up over a scissor strike from the shadow creature Shihiro followed up the evasive maneuver by kicking the monster in the face once, twice, even three times in rapid succession. His enemy staggered back but before the exiled Sith could persue it swung it's cloak wide throwing the room into complete darkness that Shihiro's ability to see in the dark could not pierce. Deactivating his saber he knew he was at a disadvantage because no matter the darkness the creature seemed to know where he was at forcing Shihiro to use every bit of his acute senses to avoid being killed. Calmness came over the young Sith as he remembered his training, he shut down just about everything besides his hearing and smell and knew with the Force's help that the beast was directly behind him. Ducking under a strike from both the shadow beast's blades Shihiro stood back up straightly and grabbed both of it's wrists. With a powerful torque he wrenched the creature's wrists forcing it to drop it's weapons before connecting with vicious head butts one after the other only halting his attacks as he sensed the beast's consciousness slide away. He dropped the limp body to the ground and ran out of the darkness and headed for where his senses and the Force guided him to. Before long he found the exit to the cave but stopped as he noticed something else. There was another tunnel one that had not been there before. Following it only on instinct Shihiro discovered a work team of all the different kinds of creatures digging right up to…

"No, it can't be." The exasperated Shihiro muttered to himself. For the tunnel stopped directly at the wall of the Stalon Academy. He could care less for the members of the clan he even relished in the thought of Fell Dark cutting Jastine down, but he couldn't tear his mind away from his dear friend whom he thought slain by his own hand. He shivered thinking of Shugetsu battling the strange beasts. His friend was skilled but if Shihiro himself struggled against them he frowned to think of what they would do to the man he thought of as his brother. He had to get in the academy but how to do just that stumped the young Sith. There was a hole already in the wall and he guessed it to lead right into the basement supply room which he knew would contain not one member of the academy until next month. It was the perfect entry point. He also thought back to the throne room of Fell Dark and realized something he had not though of before. The gathering of the creatures meant only one thing, it was an invasion force.

"Damn!" he knew to get in he would have to get through the work party which consisted of at least a score of creatures from the dark cloaked to the huge hairy beasts and he knew countless others walked elsewhere but close at hand. Surprise would only get him so far, skill would have to carry him the rest of the way. Igniting his viridian lightsaber Shihiro stalked into the cavern holding the working party with a determined look on his face, now he had something to fight for besides survival, Shugetsu would not fall again. He could not possibly know that within the walls of the academy his friend had already fallen to a fate the Jedi considered worse than death. The Dark Side had consumed him.


End file.
